This grant proposal requests funding for a vertical bore high field NMR spectrometer for cell, perfused organ, and intact animal studies. The instrument will consist of a highest proven field magnet, 9.4T, that is in standard use for in vivo NMR application, homogeneous magnet bore diameter to accommodate at least 20 mm sample tubes, and a console with all features necessary for implementing multinuclear observation of metabolic process in vivo. The spectrometer will be utilized by a core group of seven investigators (Primary Users) as well as several secondary users. The individual projects of the investigators cover a wide range of fundamental research in physiology and biochemistry. Every investigator has an established research program. The proposed instrument will come under the auspices of the UCD NMR Facility. The Facility has an established record over ten years in providing investigators state of the art NMR instruments that are well maintained and reliable. UCD has also demonstrated the continuing support of NMR research on campus.